After A Year
by speedmonkey
Summary: Spoilers for the season 4 premiere of Miami. Callegih reflects on the days events. Bad summary but hey what are you going to do. SC.


Author's Note: Thought I'd write something about Speedy and Calleigh since the writers were mean and didn't do it in the season 4 premiere.

Spoilers: Season 4 preimere and and eppy's before that.

Pairings: Speed and Calleigh (honestly did you expect anything different? lol)

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh groaned as the alarm buzzed to life. "Tim...turn it off." When Calleigh didn't hear a reply she rolled over hitting an empty pillow. "Tim..." Calleigh called as she sat up. Calleigh sighed and when she realized for the millionth time that he wasn't there and that he was never going to be there. Calleigh sighed and began to get ready for work, taking off Tim's black buttoned down shirt and putting it into the hamper.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh was walking towards Horatio when she saw it. The dead patrol man. Calleigh glared at him. And then her face softened. God, it was amazing how much it looked like Tim. His eyes were open. Blood pool. Gun shot wound. It was all to much for her to handle. Especially with what happend with Hagen a month ago. But that was a matter for a different day.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Now...they have already killed 6 police officers." started Horatio.

_'Oh my god 6?' Thought Calleigh to herself. 'That makes 13 officers in the past 3 years.' _ What's wrong with america. When are they going to learn that were just doing our jobs? _'He...was just doing his job.'_

"So if there's anyone who wants to leave. I'll understand." said Horatio.

Calleigh looked at Ryan who looked back. "Were in it if you are." '_No idiot tha'ts not what you want to say. Just run...run away...and get away...just go hide."_

_"_Oh...and I almost forgot...welcome back."

Calleigh smiled and started to walk away. "Calleigh... can I talk to you for a second?"

Calleigh nodded and turned back towards him. "What's up?"

"How are we doing?"

"You asked me that once before." stated Calleigh her breath catching slightly. "And it hasn't changed since then." Horatio sighed andlooked down at the ground and then back up. "You told me that one day at a time works both ways."

Horatio nodded. "I remember."

"Well what do you do when it just gets harder?"

Horatio went to go say something but Calleigh had already turned to go find Ryan. Ryan. Ryan Wolfe. Replacement. Anyway you looked at it she couldn't stand the guy. She realized she was like his mother hen. But she guessed that was because when she was with him she saw. And I dunno...maybe that was the only way left to keep him alive. Calleigh shook her head to try and stop the memories. But it didn't work.

FLASHBACK----

Calleigh groaned as she felt wet kissed on her cheeks and then her forehead. "Tim...go away." Calleigh felt Tim chuckle onto her neck.

"Come on we gotta get to a scene."

"It's our vacation."

"I know that."

Calleigh sighed and sat up. "Alright...what's the case."

Tim shurgged. "H, said to turn on the news."

Calleigh yawned and grabbed the remote. "Oh my god...the bridge collapsed."

"Yeah...looks like were not going to be able to get to the other side of town for a few hours."

"Traffic is going to be crazy."

Tim smiled and looked down at Calleigh. "What? I care about pollution is that so wrong?"

"My fiance. Always looking out for the greater good of Miami."

Calleigh smiled and replied in her southern accent. "You know it."

PRESENT----

Calleigh sighed as she walked out of trace. Don't get her wrong Aaron was a great trace expert but nothing could compare to Tim's skills. He would just put a c.d. in his headphones and work away. Calleigh smiled at the countless times she that scene.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

'Oh my god..." said Calleigh hectically as Eric came in through the elevators.

Eric sighed and accepted the hug Calleigh gave him.

"I heared about the Mal Noche gang firing at you guys...I was so worried."

"I"m fine Calleigh."

"Is Horatio ok?"

"Super H? Yeah he's fine."

Calleigh sighed in relief. "Hey...you sure you ok?"

Calleigh nodded. "Just brought back old memories." Calleigh gave her a sympethatic smile.

"I know how you feel. Come on why don't we go get some coffe." Calleigh nodded and follwed Eric down the hallway.

FLASHBACK----

Calleigh was wiping a swab onto a slide when her cell phone rang. SHe picked it up and read the text message. _Officer invovled shooting. McCauely Jewelers._

Calleigh suddenly felt her stomach dropped. McCauley Jewelers? Calleigh remembered hearing Eric talk about jewels he found in the canal just below the boat.

_'Oh no.' Calleigh thought to herself as she took off her labcoat and headed out the door._

S/C S/C

Calleigh got out of her car and nodded to Yelina who had a sad look on her face. Calleigh put her hand over her mouth to stop the scream that was ready to come out. She closed her eyes tightly. She was just talking to him. Telling him not in the lab. And now...he...he was...she couldn't even bring herself to say it. The next thing she knew Horatio was shoving two guns in her face.

PRESENT----

"Horatio killed him."

"Doesn't he always?" asked Calleigh sarcastically as she grabbed her jacket out of her locker. Eric chuckled.

"Listen...you wanna get some dinner or a beer or something?"

Calleigh shook her head. "No thanks...I have some things that I have to do."

"You want me to go with you?" asked Eric fully knowing were she was going.

Calleigh shook her head. "No...this is something I gotta do on my own." Eric nodded and watched Calleigh walk out the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Calleigh nodded. "Yeah i'll see _you _tomorrow."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh sighed as she passed the head stones of the countless other's who have lost their lives. Calleigh smiled slightly as she got to the one she wanted. "Hey handsome." calleigh smiled as she stroked the letters of his name lightly.

"I uh...I was really scared today. There was a gang called the Mal Noche gang and uh...they put a hit out on Horatio. That didn't really scare me because you and I both know that Horatio can take care of himself. But what bothered me was...that we lost 6 officers. When I walked to the scene...I saw the patrol cop lying on the ground...and I saw you all over again." Calleigh let out a shaky sigh that was soon followed by tears. "When is it going to end Tim? When every cop is dead?"

THE END...Ok yeah...jsut press the button below and let me know what you think.


End file.
